Eternity's End
by Alexander Drent
Summary: Sequel of "Kallen After Requiem" , 8 years after Zero Requiem, certain events have triggered a sudden change in the pace of the world. A new era is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

This** story is a sequel to my first fanfiction, "Kallen After Requiem".  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - **State Of The World**

On the 23rd of October in the year 2026, Empress Nunnally and Supreme Commander Zero have arrived in Irene, the newly-built capital of Britannia. After

staying in China for three months, they returned for an emergency meeting with all the leaders of Britannia in the palace.

"Welcome home, Empress Nunnally and Lord Zero." said Schneizel as he accompanied them to the meeting hall.

The long table was filled with leaders of different parts of Britannia. Jeremiah was also present in the meeting.

"I hope we didn't end your vacation in China, your Highness." said Hughes, head of Eastern Britannia.

"Not at all, Hughes. Britannia comes before my needs." replied Nunnally.

"Well then." said Zero. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, My Lord." said Schneizel.

The hologram opened a world map. It then marked the areas of concern. The whole area of West Britannia was marked red along with East EU.

Khris, head of West Britannia, stood up to give the report.

"In the past three years, a total of 550 people are still missing. There are also rumors that a cult has begun in Britannia. West Britannia has become a feared country to live in because of series of abductions and kidnapping. We must do something about this."

"Increase in military presence in West Britannia and given talks to the citizens on being more vigilante should be a good approach." said Schneizel.

"It isn't enough!" Khris snapped.

"We don't need presence, we need action! My name as a High Britannian is on the line. How can I preserve my honor if this keeps happening to my people?"

"Your people?" said Zero.

"Khris, remember, you are a leader to West Britannia, not a ruler. You better watch what you say." Zero's tone was becoming aggressive.

"And Empress Nunnally isn't a ruler? what a hypo-"

"You better watch your tone, Khris." Jeremiah stood up, pointing a blade to Khris.

"Jeremiah!" shouted Zero. Khris was quivering in fear knowing Jeremiah's killing intent.

"Forgive me, Zero. His mouth was too much for me to handle." said Jeremiah as he lowers his blade. But he was still giving Khris the dead look in the eye as both men sat down again.

"And another matter, my Lord..." said Schneizel. He zooms the world map and moves it to the right. He then highlights an island with seismic waves around it. Nunnally held on Zero's hand.

"That's-"

"Yes, your Highness." interrupted Jeremiah.

"Kamine Island has had five earthquakes within the span of only three months. It's sudden quakes have caused trenches near the island to open up and affect the marine life in the nearby lands." Jeremiah explained. Suddenly, Hughes stood up.

"Because of this, I have assembled an expedition team which will be led by my nephew, Gino. I have complete faith in-"

"No." interrupted Zero.

"That island holds mysteries beyond our own. I will personally deal with this situation. Disband your expedition team. I will form my own."

"But...Lord Zero, Gino is a part of your knights, is he not? Then he should join your team."

"I have faith in Gino. But this place is far too dangerous for him. Its for his own safety as well."

"Yes, My Lord." Hughes sat down again.

"All topics have been discussed. The meeting is over." said Schneizel as he turns off the world map. The members then stood up and left the meeting hall.

"Schneizel, thank you for looking after Britannia while me and Nunnally were in China and by organizing this meeting as well, great job." said Zero.

"Thank you, my Lord." Schneizel said as he heads back to his office. Zero, Nunnally, and Jeremiah were left inside the hall.

"Will I lead that expedition team, Zero?" said Jeremiah.

"No. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Khris. He's becoming a little too active for his own good."

"Yes, My Lord." Jeremiah then takes his leave. Zero and Nunnally then proceed to their room.

x

x

x

"I'm worried, Suzaku." said Nunnally as they enter their room. Suzaku removes his mask.

"Me too. It's a place filled with secrets that no ordinary person should know. And a place which gives me bad memories."

"So, your sending Kallen to that expedition?"

"Yes. Her knowledge on Geass can protect the rest from it."

"Even so, why not send Jeremiah? He has a Geass-Canceller right?"

"I gave him a secret assignment. He can't leave Britannia while Kanon is still around."

"Looks like she'll have her time with Milly and the others in Japan interrupted again."

"I'll make it up to her." said Suzaku. Nunnally giggled.

"What's so funny?" Suzaku smiled back at her giggle.

"How are you going to make it up to her?"

"I'll think about it."

"I know you will." The two then shared a kiss.

"Where's my phone?" said Suzaku. "I know I left it in-"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

* * *

_Hey guys! Finally finished it. The story will be action, light-romance, mystery, and, if you consider it, suspense._

_I appreciate the comments coming from you, the readers. They really help me in my writing. I hope I get some more. Thanks guys!_

_- **Alexander Drent**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - **Leaving An Impression**

She waited for them in the dining room, playing with her Guren and Lancelot action figures. It was strange for a girl to play with those kind of toys, but maybe its just her blood to really like Knightmares. Who knows? Maybe she'll become an ace pilot like her father and aunt.

As soon as she heard her parents talk in the living room, she ran to their side and hugged them. She was able to reach Nunnally's neck, but not Suzaku's. She quickly pulled her father's arm until her's reached his neck as well. Her hair was short and dark-brown, much like her father's. It was spiked with gel, like her idol. She has that gentle smile like her mother has which gives anyone we sees it with a positive aura. Almost every physical trait of Suzaku and Nunnally was in her, except her eyes. She did not have his father's emerald eyes. She had violet eyes, but not like her mother's. It was more dark and deep than Nunnally's light and warm eyes but it resembled someone they were close to. The moment they saw her eyes for the first time, they knew that the name they gave her was the right one.

"Playing with action figures isn't lady-like, Lulu." said Suzaku as he carries Lulu.

"Being lady-like is boring, Dad. I don't like it." Lulu was pouting. They knew she had that rebellious attitude, like her uncle. Suzaku smiled back at her.

"And designing your hair like that won't attract cute boys, baby." said Nunnally as she tries to pull down Lulu's hair.

"Not you too, Mom. I want to be like Aunt Kally. Tough, intimidating, and strong. Boys can wait. I'll become the best Knightmare pilot in the world!"

Suzaku and Nunnally laughed. Lulu was turning red, frustrated.

"What's so funny, Mom? You too, Dad."

"Your Aunt Kally really left a big impression on you since your last birthday celebration, didn't it?" said Suzaku.

"It sure did!" said Lulu, playing with Guren and Lancelot again, remembering that wonderful day.

x x x x x

It was a cold afternoon on the 20th of December in 2025 when the celebration of Lulu's 4th birthday in the palace was interrupted by a huge explosion. Zero quickly ran and grabbed Lulu and her playmate and carried them to a safer place.

"Security, what was that?" said Zero as he turned on his communicator. No response.

The guests were evacuated by Gino and Anya. Jeremiah took Nunnally in a safer place as well.

"Dad? What's happening" asked Lulu. She was crying.

"I don't know. But stay close to me, alright?" Suzaku wanted to head outside and shoot down the people responsible for this. He didn't want to see Lulu cry, especially on her birthday.

"Don't worry." said the young boy.

"Me and Uncle Suzu are here. We'll protect you." Lulu smiled, blushing a little too. Suzaku was smiling.

"Lord Zero!" shouted Jeremiah.

"I'll bring Miss Lulu to Her Highness. Meanwhile, bring Lance to the Knightmare hangar. Lloyd is going berserk there. He needs to know if his son is safe."

"My dad? Uncle, what happened to him?"

"His caring about you too much right now. We need to go there immediately." said Zero as he carries Lance. Jeremiah then carries Lulu.

"Be careful, my Lord." said Jeremiah.

"You too." they then part their ways. Lulu and Lance looked at each other. Lulu was crying again as she was separated from them. But Lance gave her a gentle smile and spoke. The explosions were getting louder and Lulu could only read his lips.

_Don't worry. We'll be back for you._

Lance read her lips too.

_You better. Be careful._

x

Jeremiah and Lulu made it to the bunker. Suzaku was still runnning while carrying Lance. He had to avoid falling rocks and broken glasses. He needs to keep Lance unharmed or Lloyd will get much worse. They finally made it outside. Suzaku quickly covered Lance's eyes. The whole security team was killed. Blood everywhere, bodies immolated. Then suddenly, a black Sutherland was facing them. It aimed at them. Suzaku looked at the logo at the right shoulder plate of the Sutherland.

"Damocles Uprising?" Suzaku said to himself. Then the speaker was set on by the pilot.

"Supreme Commander Zero. It's time for you die! Say your pra-"

Suddenly, a flash of red came. And in that moment, the Sutherland was cut in half. Its wings expanding, the right arm ready to charge, and the aura of Zero's Ace was felt within the bunker and the hangar. The soldiers cheered and the guests applauded. Lulu was watching the skies as Guren soared.

"Sorry that I'm late for the party, guys!" Kallen said in Guren's speakers.

"Looks like I came just in time though. Let's end this conflict immediatly. I'm hungry."

* * *

_Sup guys! Some news about me. Haha._

_I'm moving to my apartment later and they haven't installed any internet connections there. So, I'll update as soon as I can._

_After that, I'll return to the regular 2-day update. Appreciate the PM's and comments. Thanks again._

_- **Alexander Drent**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - **Culminating Event**

Kallen was cleaning the place. Cutting every Black Sutherland that was in her scanner. They ruined her niece's birthday party, and delayed her lunch. She flew all the way from Argentina after receiving a distress call from Gino.

x

x

x

[**5 hours earlier**]

G : "Kallen, where are you?"

K : "I'm in Argentina, I'm kinda busy blowing up terroists here."

"Well, sorry to interrupt. But today's Lulu birthday! I can't believe you forgot, again."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll finish things up here and-"

"Buy a present? Irresponsible as ever, Kallen."

"That's why I'll never be a perfect wife, Gino."

"I'm not asking for a perfect wife, I'm asking you to be my wife."

"Haha. Court me some more, your almost getting the answer you wanted to hear."

"Is 8 years not enough?"

"Maybe it is."

"So does that mean-"

*COMMUNICATION LINE CUT*

The Guren was shoved to a nearby hill. Anya's Mortred pushed it as missiles were coming. Kallen was busy thinking what to do, Guren became idele for the moment.

"Kallen, talk later. Fight now." said Anya as she shielded Guren from the rain of missiles.

"Sorry." said Kallen as she gets back up.

"Argentina will be ours!" shouted the terroists commander on their base.

Guren activated its Energy Wing System and charged its Right Radiation Wave Hand.

"I wasn't finish thinking for a birthday present, you bastard!" shouted Kallen.

Guren then charged to the center of the battlefield. Destroying everything in its path until she reached the commander's location. The nearby 2 Knightmares fired rifles in front of the Guren, but were easily shielded.

"A monster!"

"I'm not dying here!" The 2 Knightmares then fled from the scene, leaving the commander behind.

"Cowards! All of you! Must I do everything myself?" The Knightmare brought out its rifle and sword.

"You? Do something? You can't even defeat two ladies."

"Ladies? You two are beasts!"

Kallen didn't have second thoughts on charging her Radiation Wave to maximum. The commander was shaking inside his cockpit.

"Could you say that, one more time, PLEASE?" shouted Kallen.

"Yes. Please, sir?" Anya was at the back, Hadron cannons fully charged.

The commander's Knightmare dropped all of its weapons and he went outside his cockpit and raised his hands.

"I'M SORRY, MY LADIES. I'M SORRY!" he shouted.

"That's much better." said Kallen and Anya as they discharged their weapons.

Britannia forces then apprehended the terrorist and escorted by Anya. Kallen returned to the Lamperouge with haste. Cecile was waiting in the hangar. Kallen quickly requested her energy filler refilled and cancelled minor damage repairs.

"Mrs. Cecile! Do you happen to have-"

"A new action figure?" Cecile was holding up her giggle. Lloyd contacted her for the same reason, Kallen forgot Lulu's birthday. Cecile started to make small Knightmare models for her son, Lance. She would duplicate some of her designs.

"Uhm, yes." Kallen was beat red, embarrassed.

"Well, hear you go." Cecile gave her a Guren action figure she has recently finished while traveling to Argentina. It was suppose to be her gift to Lulu.

"Well, I can make another one. I guess." She thought as she gives it to Kallen.

"Thank you so much. Your a life-saver, Cecile."

"No problem, Kallen. Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't let it happen again."

"I won't" said Kallen, embracing Cecile.

"Commander Kallen! Guren at full power." said Murdock, the main technician for Guren.

"Thanks, Murdock. I'll be going now. I'll tell Lloyd you'll be going back as well."

"Please do. Take care."

Guren then launched from the Lamperouge, heading straight for Irene.

x

x

x

[**BACK IN IRENE**]

"I still can't believe I forgot her birthday again." said Kallen, as she continues to fight the Black Sutherlands.

Zero and Lance were able to reach the hangar. Lloyd saw Lance and quickly ran to his side and hugged him.

"Lance! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where's the nurse? Better check-"

"I'm fine, Dad." said Lance, embracing his father as well.

"Not a word to your mother, understand?" said Lloyd.

"Yes, Dad."

"Aaaalright boys! Time to help my little Guren! Shock trap engage as soon as I enter the override code." shout Lloyd.

"Yes, My Lord!"

The shock trap was engaged, disabling all the Black Sutherlands. The nearby Britannia forces arrested the terrorists for interrogation.

"Second arrest scene I witnessed today." said Kallen as she lands the Guren. She gets the action figure from the compartment and exits the cockpit.

The guests left the bunker to greet Kallen, along with Nunnally and Lulu. Kallen was greeted with a hero's welcome. Cheers and applause were given to honor her.  
Nunnally and Lulu approached Kallen, who was hiding her right hand.

"Thank you for saving us, Kallen." said Nunnally.

"It is my job to protect Britannia and preserve the peace, My Lord." said Kallen. Lulu ran to Kallen and hugged her.

"Your my hero, Aunt Kally!"

"Lulu. Uhmm. Sorry that I'm late. Here, happy birthday." she showed her the Guren action figure. Lulu was jumping for joy and hugged Kallen again, and kissed her.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Kally! This is the best birthday gift!"

"Better not tell her I forgot about it, it ruin the mood." Kallen said to herself. She saw Lulu's eyes with optimism and joy, and promised herself she would never forget her birthday ever again."

"I wish Uncle Lelouch was here, too." said Lulu. Kallen's eyes shined when she heard the words.

"Aunt Kally? What's wrong."

"Nothing, Lulu." Kallen was holding it. She didn't want to cry, its a happy day, after all.

"I do too, Lulu. I wish he was here to see you." Kallen smiled and looked up.

x

x

x

x

[**PRESENT**]

"She never gets tired of that story." said Suzaku, carrying Lulu, sleeping.

"In the end, Cecile scolded Lloyd for leaving Lance."

"They really are a perfect match." said Suzaku as he brings Lulu to bed.

"She must be very tired after our trip to China." said Nunnally

"How could she not be tired? She played with Empress Tianzi in the airport while we were talking to Xing Ke."

"They'll be great parents someday." said Suzaku as he gets his phone from Lulu's pocket.

"I'll call Kallen now."

"And I'll call Matilda to make her delicious chocolate fudge for Lulu when she wakes up."

x

x

x

[**On the shores of West Britannia**]

"Lord Kanon."

"What is it?" said Kanon as he looks at the sky.

"All the parts necessary for Project "Messiah" and Operation "Wrath" have been preserved and ready for transport. All we need is the technology from that cyborg."

"Very good. Contact our forces in Irene, tell them to get ready."

"Yes, My Lord."

As soon as the mysterious man enters his vehicle, Kanon begins to laugh hysterically.

"Our time has come. Just a liitle more, you will be awaken and vengeance will be ours."

* * *

Good thing there was a nearby netshop in our apartment. Its just a 30-second walk. xD

**hotkillerz** - I made the previous chapters short because we were moving on this day. I kept my word on releasing a 2-day delay chapter. The next ones will be longer.  
thanks for the review.

**raidersfan777** - Thanks for reading the sequel. You are one of the readers who were reading "Kallen After Requiem" when it was still on-going. Thanks again. :D

Thanks for the comments and reviews, guys.

- _**Alexander Drent**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - **The Celebration**

**[23rd Of October, 2026 - 11:32 p.m. - Shinjuku**]

Cellphone ringing...

"Hello? Suzaku? Do you know what time is it? I'm really tired."

"Kallen. We have an emergency."

"What is it?"

"Return to Britannia, this mission must be kept top secret. It's about Kamine Island."

"Right away."

"Bring a gown too."

"Your preparing the party this time, Suzu?"

"Its a first time for everything, you know."

"Right, right. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Don't be late."

"I won't"

[**25th Of October, 2026 - 7:11 p.m. - outer border of Irene**]

"I can't believe I'm going there piloting Guren while wearing a gown." said Kallen as she heads to the palace.

She had little time to prepare because of the sudden storm in Shinjuku Airport. The abnormal wind patterns in Kamine Island have reached even Japan, cancelling all the flights. As Kallen passes through the streets of Irene, people were outside cheering and singing, greeting their beloved Empress a happy birthday. Bands marching,  
fireworks filled the sky, and the streets were full of people, not vehicles. It was like celebrating New Year's Eve.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Suzaku." said Kallen as she lands in the Knightmare hangar, where Jeremiah was waiting for her.

"Welcome, my lady." said Jeremiah, wearing his black tuzedo with his trademark orange ribbon.

"The Welcoming Committee, I suppose." said Kallen as she goes down her cockpit.

Kallen tugged at the top of her white dress.

"Shouldn't Gino be the one accompanying me to the palace?" said Kallen, a bit frustrated.

"I suppose you don't want me too?"

"Oh no, Lord Jeremiah. It's an honor. I'm just a little irritated that Gino hasn't been around lately. Where is he anyway?"

"He sent me to pick you up. He had something important to attend to."

"Where? Today is Nunnally's birthday, and his off doing something?"

"He won't even tell me where his going. Must be serious."

"Oh well." said Kallen as she prepares to enter the palace with Jeremiah.

They were greeted by all guests. Hughes and Khris were also present, sitting in a table drinking wine. Murdock was wearing his tuxs. It was Kallen's first time seeing him wearing something so formal. She tried not to laugh, and she didn't. A simple giggle came out and it still made him a little embarrassed. Then something was pulling her dress down. It nearly revealed her bosom, which made her scream. All the guests looked at her, especially the guys.

"Aunt Kally!"

It was Lulu pulling her down. She was wearing a blue dress. Kallen kneeled down and Lulu hugged her, and so did Kallen.

"I missed you!"

"Me too, Lulu."

"Come on, let's play Knightmare with Lance. We are playing at-"

"Your Highness!"

Running behind them was a young pink-haired human wearing a black dress.

"Matilda!" shouted Lulu.

"I just went to hug Aunt Kally."

"I understand, your Highness. But can you do that without attracting so much attention. Besides, you left Lance."

"Oh. I'm sorry for creating such a fuss. Well, see you later, Aunt Kally." Matilda then accompanied Lulu back at the garden where she was playing with Lance. The two passed the tables of Hughes and Khris.

"Matilda. You look beautiful as always." said Hughes. Matilda gave him the cold shoulder and continued walking.

"Still weak with the ladies, Hughes" said Khris.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, an orchestra played a soft melody. Then Zero came out at the upper part of the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. Please allow me to introduce to you the star of the evening. Empress Nunnally!"

The spotlights were pointed to a beautiful woman wearing a violet dress. Nunnally was sitting in a golden wheelchair, a gift given to her by Jeremiah. Zero then went to Nunnally's side and brought her down.

"You prepared all this, for me?" Nunnally whispered.

"For you, I'll preparing anything." replied Suzaku.

The evening was perfect. It started with a cotillion with sixteen pairs featuring the pairs of Zero & Kallen, Jeremiah & Matilda, and Lloyd and Cecile. The culminating dance was Zero and Nunnally dancing. He carried her the whole dance, making an atmosphere of romance in the hall. They accompanied by the cute dance pair of Lulu and Lance. Around 10 p.m. , the party ended. Lulu fell asleep on Matilda's laps and all the guests have left. Nunnally was beside them. Zero and Kallen went inside the palace.

"What's this mission all about, Suzaku?"

"Strange activities have happened in Kamine Island in the last three months. You know more than anyone that place is related to Geass, something which should be sealed away from the world forever. I want you to investigate this six other men. They are former soldiers of the Geass Project who have turned to our side during the end of 2018."

"Understood. When shall we start the operation?"

"First thing in the morning. Lloyd and Cecile prepared the Guren inside the transport we prepared for your trip."

"Thank you for giving me this mission, sir."

Kallen had anxiety with her. She was going to Kamine, where she experienced being with Lelouch, she thought. Kallen left and Suzaku returned to back to the hall.

"Thank you for taking care of her tonight. She must have been a hand-full." said Nunnally as she carries Lulu in her wheelchair.

"Not at all, your Majesty. I'm used to kids." said Matilda.

"Well, I better head back home. It's getting kind of late."

"Alright, take care. Thanks again."

"Anytime, your Highness."

x

x

x

Matilda reached her home around 11:30 p.m. It was in the outskirts of Irene. She opened the door and she was flooded with children greeting her. She greeted them back and placed her bag on the side. As she enters the dining hall, she sees the children sitting on the floor, watching a dance number from their green-haired big sister and her doll.

"Playful as always, miss C.C."

"Do you know what time is it? They were waiting for your bedtime story. I had to keep them awake."

"Well then, I'm here now. Children, Time for bed! I'll grab my story book while you prepare yourselves for bed."

"Yes, Mommy Matilda!" shouted the children as they head for the bathrooms. C.C. and Matilda remained in the dining hall.

"How was the party, Matty?"

"Fun."

"Was she that playful."

"As always. See for yourselves." Matilda then bowed down her head on C.C.

C.C. touched her head and closed her eyes. She saw, in her mind, the party itself.

"Can you see them?"

A voice replied back.

_They look so happy and peaceful._

"She has your eyes."

_I can see that. I'm proud for both of them, Suzaku and Nunnally._

"What a happy couple."

The scene then changed to Kallen and Suzaku's conversation.

_So, she's coming here?_

"It sure looks like it. Your not ready yet?"

_I'm suppose to be. Something terrible is going to happen. I need to warn them._

"And haven't seen it yet?"

_I can't. It's a hunch, but I got to be prepared._

"I feel the same way."

C.C. then open her eyes and removed her hand from Matilda.

"What we will do know?" asked Matilda.

"Prepare the Lancelot Akatsuki, refuel the transports, and start packing the children's other stuff."

"What happened?"

"Nothing is happening...yet"

x

x

x

**[In a secret facility in Irene**]

"Research on the sakuradite technology finished, Lord Kanon."

"Good. Inform the raiding team. Bring the equipment with them. We begin Operation "Wrath" the day after tomorrow."

"And tell them, I'll be leading 1st phase."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

_To give an image of Matilda, she looks like Wilhelmina Carmel of Shakugan no Shana. :DD_

_Thanks for the review and support guys!_

_- **Alexander Drent**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - **The Atmosphere Of Change**

As early as 6 a.m. , Kallen and his companions board the transport ship and prepared themselves for take-off.  
Her companions where quiet and untalkative. It was a silent trip, no one talked to each other at all. Kallen would text Gino, but he wasn't replying back. This made her even more irritated. Kallen knew Gino was busy dealing with terrorists in East Britannia, but not receiving a single reply from him made her worry. It wasn't the ideal place for a group to be this quiet. She hated a silent environment, especially around people she did not know personally. But she knew, and the others knew too, that this is a dangerous mission. Since this somehow envolves the mysterious power of Geass, they knew it was going to be rough.

x

x

x

[**In a building nearby Telegraph Tower, headquarters of Jeremiah's search for Kanon**]

[**26th of October - 1:34 p.m.**]

"So, this is their base of operations for capturing me." said Kanon.

"Yes, My Lord. Jeremiah is leading this team."

Kanon begins to laugh.

"Is something funny?"

"Don't you see? This is like killing two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out once we engage Jeremiah. But before that, are you sure your ready to shoot him?"

"I could care less about what happens to anyone in my past. I will be reborn for the coming era."

"Good answer. Have you convinced her of joining us as well?"

"I have. And she has chosen what I chose: An era of truth and rebirth."

Kanon held on his shoulder.

"You two shall be with us when we reveal ourselves and our plans to the world."

"I am honored, My Lord."

"Alright. We shall begin our assault at midnight. Tell the others."

"Yes, My Lord."

x

x

x

[**Orphanage**]

_Hurry, time is running out._

"I know that, Lelouch." said C.C. as she helps Matilda pack the children's belongings.

"Miss C.C. , who are you talking to?" asked a boy helping them pack the things.

"Oh, uhmmm. My imaginary friend who keeps on complaining but not helping."

_Says the Witch who did nothing of her time with me but complain._

"Oh, shut up."

"What was that, C.C.?" the boy heard her.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. He's becoming more annoying than usual." replied C.C.

"Don't mind him, miss C.C., we have to hurry and pack, there's no time to talk to imaginary friends now." said the boy.

Matilda giggled.

"_Scolded by a boy, C.C.?_" said Lelouch in her mind, and Matilda in the orphanage, at the same time.

"You don't need to remind me twice." said C.C., her facial expression said it all, she was embarrassed.

"Alright, all packed up. And the kids are all in the van. All we need to do now is-"

Suddenly, there were explosions around the orphanage. And they heard the screams of the children in the van:

"Let go!"

"Who are you people?"

**x**

"Matilda..." said C.C.

"Understood." Matilda grabbed and carried the boy with her and went to the basement.

"Where are we going, Mom Matilda." asked the boy.

"We're going to fight back." replied Matilda.

C.C. then grabbed the two pistols and a knife hidden under the cooking hall and then slowly walked outside.

_Be careful._

"What a mess. You better hurry, Lelouch , Kallen."

x

x

x

[**2:05 p.m. , Coast of Kamine Island**]

The expedition finally landed on Kamine Island. It was a different scenery as was predicted by the satelite. It was sunny, full of cooling breeze, and a very low tide. The forecast was stormy with abnormal wind patterns and very high tides. They were outside, all sweaty in their heavy and fit rain gear. Kallen first removed hers. She was just wearing a fit t-shirt and shorts. All the others looked at her, a grin about to come out. Kallen found out something about his teammates, they were a little perverted. But they knew they can only dream about it. She is Gino's girlfriend and future fiancee. One word of something bad happening to her, and its their end.

"Alright! You guys prepare camp while I change the interface of the Knightmares back to regular." order Kallen.

"Yes, Commander!"

While walking to the transport's Knightmare cargo, Kallen couldn't shake the feeling of somebody following her. She slowly reached her gun and stopped. She then raised her head and turned around at gunpoint. No one was around. Then she started hearing voices in her head.

_Aggressive__ as ever._

"Who's there?"

_Why should I answer to you? Your just a human. I am God._

"I don't care who you are! Come out, you coward!"

_Coward?_

the voice laughed.

_Pointing a gun to someone who is unarmed shows their fear of death._

"I don't fear death! I give fear of death to others! Now, get out of my head!"

_You say you don't fear death? Well, let's see about that._

The voices finally stopped. She turned around and saw the transport ship was gone.

"Commander Kallen!" the men were shouting outside. The closer she got at the campsite, the louder she heard rounds of gunfire.

When she finally arrived, the gunshots stopped, and all that's left were laying bodies and puddles of blood. Every single one of her teammates were dead. Shadows came out of their bodies and surrounded Kallen. They were screaming.

"Death is necessary."

"Why live in chaos? When you can die in peace?"

Kallen was shaking. She shot the shadows, but the bullets were just passing-by in their bodies. They finally grabbed her and started ripping her apart. Her stomach scratched open, her faces full of claw marks. She could not stand to see herself so defenseless, she closed her eyes. Her body was full of blood. She continued to scream and scream.

"Commander! Commander!"

She opened her eyes again and say that they were inside a cavern. She saw two of her men crushed by rocks.

"Where are we? What happened?" asked Kallen.

"Well, you came back to camp shouting that the transport ship were gone. We tried to calm you down, but you beat us up one by one. Then the clouds became darker and the tides were getting higher. Then we saw a huge stone door opened and someone shouting 'Inside! Hurry!'. At that moment, a tsunami was about reach us. We were able to reach the cave behind the door but an earthquake occurred and rocks started falling. Helios and Gendou were crushed. You were still unconscious, but then you started screaming. And now, here we are, ma'am"

"Well reported. Good work, soldier." replied Kallen as she tried to stand up.

"Thank you, Commander."

Then, another earthquake occurred, but not as strong as last one. A voice screamed again.

_Those who don't know the true meaning of death shall be enlightened!_

At the same time, the rocks turned into amethyst.

_Let me be your liberator!_

x

x

x

[**Orphanage**]

C.C. quickly disposed of the SWAT-like men who were trying to kidnap the children.

"Kids, Miss C.C. is doing this for you, alright. Nothing will change." said C.C. as she brings them back at the main hall.

"We understand, Mom." replied the children.

_Quite matured, aren't they?_

"Well, They learned from the best, Lelouch. Try not to be to shocked. How are things with-"

Then, a Black Sutherland spotted them and pointed his rifle at the orphanage.

"If we can't get the Bestower of Geass, we'll just force you out! This kids will die in-"

A red chain enveloped the Black Sutherland, then started electrocuting it and exploded. A white Knightmare was below the ground and rose to guard the orphanage.

"This is Matilda Reigns, in the Manipulator. Ready to destroy." The Manipulator then released all its chains inside its arms and legs and started attacking the Black Sutherlands.

The children cheered on as the Manipulator continued to destroy the people halting them.

"This is so cool!" shouted the boy inside the Manipulator with Matilda.

"And this isn't its full power yet." replied Matilda.

"Matilda, look out!" shouted the boy. A Black Sutherland launched a missile, a direct hit to them. Suddenly, something shot the missile and exploded before reaching the orphanage or the Knightmare. A Purple-Britannia Sutherland appeared and shot down the last Black Sutherlands.

"Looks like I made it just in time. That was a good call, C.C."

"Murdock?" said Matilda.

"Who else would be there to save you, little sis." replied Murdock.

The battle was over. The children then got in the boats Murdock secretly docked on the way to the orphanage.

"Be sure to take good care for them in Japan, big brother." said Matilda.

"What? Your not coming?"

"Unfortunately not. There is still something me and C.C. are obligated to do. By then, take care."

"You too, Sis."

The boats then began their journey to Japan. The children were at the deck, waving goodbye to their two mothers.

"I'll miss them." said C.C.

"We are going to see them again, C.C. Stay optimistic. Lelouch's plan will succeed." replied Matilda.

"It will."

C.C. and Matilda then went back to the hidden hangar below the orphanage to check on the Manipulator and Lancelot Akatsuki

x

x

x

[**Telegraph Tower, October 27, 2026, 12:47 a.m.**]

"Operation successful."

The soldiers guarding outside discussed themselves as part of the Britannian army after killing the original ones. The building was full of bodies, bullets, and blood.

Kanon and his men were at the main office, where Jeremiah was kneeling down.

"Gefjun disturber..." said Jeremiah.

"That's right, you piece of scrap." replied Kanon, holding a gun with the aura of the disturber.

"Kill me now."

"Why would I kill you, old friend? I still need something inside you."

"I would rather kill myself than let you have what you need."

"That's why Gefjun Disturber is here so that you won't do anything stupid." said the man behind Kanon.

"You! You traitor! How dare you show your face to me? I'll kill-"

The man shot Jeremiah in the arms, abdomen, and legs.

"His a cyborg, he'll live." said the man.

"Alright. Bring him back to headquarters." said Kanon.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Now, we begin Phase 2."

* * *

_For an image on the Manipulator, search for Rhodonite of Asura Cryin' except think of it as color white :DD_

_Thanks for reviewing and commenting, guys. Loving the support! :))_

**_- Alexander Drent_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - **Premonitions**

It has been five days since the voice last echoed through the amethyst cave. Kallen and her companions have almost run out of water supply and food. The stocks came from their gear. They made a lucky choice by not removing it. They have been going on in circles, sometimes crossing their abandoned campsite.

"This is getting pointless." one of the men said, shaking in fear.

"I wonder how long we've been here in this caves, all communications have been cut. This gems seem to block the signals."

"Well, make it out of this. Just hang in there." said Kallen.

"How are we suppose to do that? Will be dead in a matter of-"

_Giving up already?_

The men began firing at random directions, hitting the amethyst. They were stunned to see the bullets being absorbed by the rocks. Kallen then reached for her gun as well as the voice begins to laugh at them.

"What do you want from us?" shouted Kallen.

_I think it's the other way around, what do you want from-_

Suddenly, the voice began screaming in pain. It echoed around the cave. The amethyst stones began to crack and blood began leaking out of it.

"W-W-What's happening?" the men said.

"Steady, steady." replied Kallen. The stench of blood was unnerving, even for Kallen but she had to become keep her composure to prevent chaos among them.

Then, the amethyst rocks from their right opened up and revealed a door.

_Only her..._

The echoes continued until Kallen made a single step.

_Kallen..._

**x **

**x**

**x**

[**Orphanage Knightmare Hangar**]

"Lelouch? Lelouch!" screamed C.C. as she helps Matilda overlook the final preparations for C.C.'s Knightmare.

"What happening?" asked Matilda.

"Lelouch has lost control of Geass."

"What type of power of Geass."

"Unveiling of Time. It's affecting not only the island, but the world."

"What does that mean?"

"By the time Kallen gets out of the Geass, her sense of time will be only one day. But to us, it will be, I think, a week or two."

"That much time?"

"Sadly."

"I hope the world can wait a little longer."

"Me too, Matilda."

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**November 2 , 2026 On a truck in a highway between West Britannia and Irene**]

"Do we need to take him, My Lord? The technology is ready. Does his existence still matter?" said the man as he look at the back of the truck full of Gefjun Disturber and a chained Jeremiah.

"Yes. His source is more powerful than any of our prototypes. And his knowledge of the office is vital when we enter the building." replied Kanon.

"I see." the man looks at the gun in his waist. The gun used to shoot down Jeremiah back in Telegraph Tower.

"Are you regretting your decision of joining us?"

"No."

"But why the look in your eyes? You seem repentant?"

"I'm just looking at the future waiting after us after the 2nd Phase. It's the most essential part of our rebirth, right?"

"Of course."

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**Caverns Of Kamine Island**]

The light from the door continued to glow as Kallen stepped closer to it. She did not realize that the men behind her were slowly being crushed by the compressing amethyst.

Not worthy...

Kallen could not hear the echoes the men could hear. The gems were surrounding her, but not crushing her like the men are. It seemed to absorb the voices of the men.

"Commander! Save-"

The last gasp of the men were never heard by Kallen. As she was more captivated by the light, the more it showed the good memories of the past eight years. Rivalz' confession, Her current relationship with Gino, Suzaku and Nunnally starting a family, A little sister-relationship with Anya, and the world she promised to preserve the peace.

"This visions. Is my life now."

_A life which is about to change forever..._

She didn't realize she was walking inside a blank room. The door behind her closed. A place of no entrance, and now, no exit. She felt this atmosphere before. It was like that time.

_A place of no content, no sense, no meaning..._

Suddenly, her sight was becoming blur, a changing of color from an empty white to a resentful violet.

"What's going on?" shouted Kallen as she grabs her eyes in pain.

_Nothing will last forever..._

"What are you doing? Get out of my head!"

_The world was destroyed and a new one was created..._

Her body became numb and she fell asleep.

_And it will be destroyed again to create his world..._

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**November 2 , 2026 - Inside a parked truck - Irene, Capital Of Britannia**]

"That contraption is shaking like a motor, can you keep it down?" said the man.

The soldiers hammered and whipped Jeremiah as he was still fighting the effects of Gefjun Disturber. His body was being ripped apart. His skin removed, revealing his robotic parts.

"No remorse?" said Kanon as he watched the man enjoying Jeremiah's torture.

"None at all. Have you forgotten, My Lord? I will be reborn as the world will be after your plan comes into fruition." replied the man.

"Looks like you have put your faith in this plan. Will she participate in the 2nd Phase?"

"She already has."

"How so?"

"She has sent the blueprints for our next assault. Do you think your men could provided such accurate information?"

"I see. Will she be there personally?"

"Unfortunatly, she will not. She said she'll meet us at the rendevous point once the 2nd Phase is complete."

"I see. Well, we better prepare for the operation now, shall we?"

"Of course."

"2nd Phase, Retrieve The King, begins at midnight!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**November 15, 2026 - Outskirts Of East Britannia**]

"Target located. Black Sutherlands Team #2 reporting that-"

"Shut it, you Brit!" said Matilda as she disposes of the Black Sutherlands scouting the area with Manipulator.

"Hurry up, C.C."

"Sorry, there's still no response from Lelouch. We better get moving." replied C.C. in her invisible Lancelot Akatsuki.

"Better move back underground. We still have four hideouts until they prepare the ship."

Akatsuki then grabbed Manipulator to put it inside it's cloaking device.

"We only have 30 minutes before the cloak runs out of energy." said C.C.

They were able to make it inside the 3rd hideout they moved in.

"Why is Lelouch saying the same things? Its already been three days since the regime started. Is this what you foresaw, Lelouch?" said C.C. His strange reply continues to surround C.C.

_She sees everything, but she has been clouded in my own visions..._

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**November 3, 2026 - Main Office Of Relations - 1: 22 a.m.**]

"That took longer than expected." said Kanon.

"W-What do you want? I will kill you in Zero's name!" shouted Schneizel, a gun aimed for Kanon.

The building has been cleared by Kanon's forces. Kanon is accompanied by his new accompice and three soldiers behind him, confronting Schneizel.

"I have been waiting for this moment, My Lord." Kanon kneeled down before him.

"What are you doing, you murderer?"

"Awakening you." Kanon signaled the three men to come forward. They were carrying Jeremiah and had Gefjun Disturbers at their backs.

"Lord Jeremiah!" shouted Jeremiah.

"Activate! Geass-Canceller!"

The soldiers' electrocution on Jeremiah with sakuradite triggered his Canceller, aimed at Schneizel.

At that moment, he remembered everything. His ambitions, his defeat, and his enslavement to those whose humiliated him. Schneizel began to scream and scream in anger from his shame and humiliation.

"Have you awaken, My Lord?" said Kanon.

"I have. Thank you for giving me a second chance to redeem myself, Kanon." replied Schneizel.

"Operation Wrath will be discussed when we head back to headquarters. All preparations have been prepared for your ascent."

"Very well."

"My Lord, what shall we do with Jeremiah?"

"Do to him what should be done to a useless existance."

"Which is?"

"Kill him."

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**Caverns Of Kamine Island**]

Kallen starts to open her eyes but feels something wrong. She was back in Ashford Academy, standing in front of the Student Council Building. She looked around but no one was around.

"Lulu! What are you doing standing there and doing nothing?"

It was a familiar voice. A voice she has not heard for a long time.

"S-Shirley?" They stood face-to-face.

"Huh? What's with the sudden mood change?"

"It's really you. Shirley!" Kallen embraced her.

"L-L-Lelouch? What are you doing?"

She was shocked by her words. She looked around but Shirley's eyes were focused on her.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting!" said Shirley as she drags Kallen to the outside.

"What's going on?" Kallen thought.

They passed a few mirrors and saw ir for herself, she really was Lelouch. How can this be? She can see herself as Kallen but her appearance to others was Lelouch. They finally reached the exit. There, they saw thousands of people gathered, celebrating and cheering.

"What's this?" asked Kallen.

"Good question, Lulu. They're celebrating your victory over the evil of this world." replied Kallen.

"It's all our victory, Big Brother."

She looked at her left and saw Rolo wearing the school's uniform.

"Everyone looks happy because of you, Big Brother." said Rolo.

"Your right, Rolo." replied Kallen.

"A time of peace and celebrating. A sea of people rejoicing your death, Lulu." said Shirley. "Say, Lelouch..."

"Y-Yes, Shirley?" replied Kallen.

"Let's kill them all."

* * *

_This will be the second to the last chapter which will feature the separate three-event sequence._

_Chapter 7 - "__**Awakening**_" is coming up.

Thanks for the support, as always :DD

- **Alexander Drent**


	7. Chapter 7

The end of the three-event sequence is here :DD

* * *

Chapter 7 - **Awakening**

[**November 15, 2012 - Hideout in East Britannia**]

C.C. was being restrained by Matilda in their quarters. She was screaming hysterically.

"C.C.? What's wrong?"

C.C. didn't answer back and continued to scream. Her eyes turned more violet as her screams became louder and louder. It was a good thing the hideout was underground. Suddenly, Matilda's phone rang.

"Who would call in a time like this?" said Matilda as she reached for her phone.

**CALLING...**

Cecile Asplund - Private Number

Location: Asplund Mansion

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**Caverns In Kamine Island**]

Rolo grabbed two rifles behind Shirley and Kallen. They both had strange runes written at the stories. 'Deception' was written on the rifle Shirley grabbed and 'Ignorance' on the rifle Rolo kept to himself.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kallen, grabbing Shirley tight on her wrists. Shirley gave her a serious stare, then smirked.

"Like what I said a while ago. Me and Rolo are going to kill this people for you, Lulu." Shirley then shoved Kallen and they began shooting at the crowd.

Thousands of screams were heard. Bullets falling into innocent people, blood flowing everywhere.

"Stop it! Rolo! Shir-" Suddenly, chains rose from the ground, wrapped Kallen's arms, and forced her to the ground. There were runes on the chains again. This time, 'Love' was written on the chains on her left and 'Family' was written on the right. Kallen couldn't move as the people was being slaughtered by the rain of gunfire from his friends. Then, the ground she was laying on became softer and softer until it became a hole. The chains released her and she fell. It was a bottomless, spiral pit. As she looked around, the spirals were filled with thousands of Zero's Mask.

"What does this mean?" said Kallen as she falls helplessly in the pit. Suddenly, voices started to echo again.

_It is now your turn..._

_You will bare the weight of the mask..._

_Only you are capable of it, Kallen..._

She closed her eyes in fear. The voices becoming louder and louder, and a cold breeze kept passing her as the masks came closer to her. Then she felt she had finally fallen on the bottom of the pit. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful city in front of her. But she was on top of a hill, full of roses.

"K-Kallen?"

She felt someone held on her hand. As she leaned on the right, it was Lelouch. He was holding her hand, sleeping. Tears began flowing from Kallen's face.

"Lelouch. Is it really you?"

"Yes."

Kallen was about to hug him, but Lelouch stopped her.

"What's the matter, Lelouch?"

"You are not here yet." replied Lelouch.

"What do you mean?"

"Envisioning a place you wanted to be gives you courage to continue on. To be here, you will face tremendous pain and suffering. But do you think that this place, this scene, is worth sacrificing for?"

"Of course, Lelouch. This place is worth fighting for."

Lelouch smiled and wiped the tears from Kallen's face.

"I hope you can endure what awaits you in reality."

Then, Lelouch started to disappear.

"Lelouch?" shouted Kallen, trying to hold onto Lelouch, but simply passing through him, like a ghost.

"I will be with you again." replied Lelouch. And a strong light surrounded the place.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Kallen woke up laying down in the beach of Kamine Island. There was no trace of food used in her gear, it was like nothing happened at all. She looked around and saw his companions tied up and unconscious. Kallen checked her watch and saw the date was November 15, 2026 - 11:34 p.m. She then saw a hologram in the middle of them. It was showing a video that was recorded in November 12, 2026.

**x**

"We are here live in the newly named capital of Britannia, Dranstrain, where His Excellency will give his first action against rebellion."

The camera then zoomed in on the front door of the palace. There stood Zero, Schneizel, Gino, and Anya.

"All hail Britannia!" shouted Schneizel.

"All Hail Britannia! All hail Schneizel!" the crowd shouted back, who were watching outside the gates of the palace.

"In the wake of the sudden disappearance of Empress Nunnally, I, Schneizel, along with Zero, will lead this country with discipline and force!"

"All hail Zero!"

"I, Schneizel El Britannia, 101th Ruler of Britannia, will show the world an example of what we should do to useless existences!"

About 100 soldiers came out of the palace, and aimed their rifles on three trucks that were placed in the garden.

"This trucks contain rebels who sought to overthrow Empress Nunnally and started a rebellion against them. This reports were given by my new secretaries, Khirs and Hughes."

The crowds cheered as the names of both rulers of West and East Britannia were called.

"Now, Zero, would you kindly lead our soldiers in expelling this fools from the world?" said Schneizel as a soldier gives another rifle to Zero.

"Yes, My Lord." replied Zero. "On my signal, men!"

"Fire!"

The trucks were shot and full of bullet holes. The crowds cheered as the people inside who were trying to rebel against Britannia were shot down.

"All hail Britannia!" shouted Gino and Anya.

"All hail Britannia! All hail Schneizel! All hail Zero!" shouted the crowd.

**x**

Kallen could not believe what she saw. She kneeled down and pounded the sand. She screamed and screamed as her eyes cannot believe what she saw. Kallen then stood up and approached her men. But she then realized that they were dead. She stepped back and cried as this events were too much for her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Kallen then saw soldiers have encircled her and had her in their aims. Kallen raised her arms as she was helpless in fighting back. A person wearing a golden mantle approached Kallen and pointed his gun at her.

"Finished with your drama, Kallen?" said the man with a sadistic look in his face.

"G-Gino?"

* * *

_I hope you'll like the coming chapters, guys._

_- **Alexander Drent**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - **Destruction of Zero Requiem****  
**

[**November 12 , 2026 - Dranstrain Palace**]

Schneizel walks in the hallways inside the palace with Zero after the public execution.

"How did you like the execution, My Lord." said Zero.

"Well-played. That will show the world how serious I am."

"Of course, My Lord. By the way, where are we going?"

"I would like to visit an old friend who I kept in a room around here."

They stopped in a room on the right side of the hall. Schneizel opened the door and they heard whips and cries of pain.

"How are you doing, Suzaku?" said Schneizel with a smile on his face as he sees Suzaku's body drenched in blood and whip-marks.

"Bring him up." ordered Schneizel.

"Yes, My Lord!"

The soldiers then grabbed Suzaku and forced him to kneel down before Schneizel.

"For almost a decade, I became your puppet. Now, you'll be my pain reliever!" Schneizel then began punching and kicking Suzaku in the face. He laughed hysterically while doing so. The soldiers laughed as well as they try holding Suzaku up for Schneizel's strikes to hit.

"W-W-Where's Nunnally?" said Suzaku, blood pouring down for his mouth.

"Still thinking of other people, are you? You haven't changed a bit." said Zero.

"D-Don't you dare wear t-that mask, you-" the soldiers then punched him the abdomen to shut him up.

Kanon removed Zero's mask and threw it in Suzaku's face.

"I wore that for public purposes. Don't be too dramatic, Suzaku!" Kanon then began beating Suzaku up.

"That's enough, Kanon." said Schneizel after Suzaku falls unconscious after the continues beating.

"I'll need him alive to inflict some more pain."

"Forgive me, My Lord." replied Kanon.

"Come. I would like to see Project "Messiah" and its current progress."

"Of course, My Lord."

"Let him rest." ordered Schneizel to the soldiers.

"Stand guard at the gates for the time being."

"Yes, My Lord."

The four then left the room. Schneizel looked back at the bloody Suzaku.

"I'll visit again, Suzaku. That I'll promise you."

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**November 15, 2026 - Aboard a transport ship**]

Kallen was tied up in a chair in a room with Gino.

"What's going on, Gino?" asked Kallen.

Gino laughed.

"You lied to me, Kallen." replied Gino.

"What are you talking about, Gino? Let me go or-"

Gino slapped Kallen.

"You loved Lelouch, don't you? More than me? Right?"

"What are you talking about, Gino?"

"Stop your foolish lies, Kallen! You love Lelouch! That's why you never took me seriously this past eight years."

"I love you, Gino. Lelouch will always be dear to me. But loved-"

Gino pushed Kallen and she was forced to the ground. Gino grabbed his gun and pointed it at her.

"I'm going to end this! Once and for-"

"Stop."

Anya entered the room.

"I will create a world with truth and peace. Kallen defines the destruction of the world we desire, Anya!" shouted Gino, about to pull the trigger on his gun.

"We need her alive. Emperor Schneizel ordered that she be sent to Dranstrain."

"But-"

"Killing her won't change anything yet. She needs to be an example of what Emperor Schneizel and Lord Kanon's ambition is for the world."

"Tsk. Understood." Gino lowered his gun and left the room.

"Anya? Why are you-"

"Joining him? You lied to Gino. Gino is family. I won't let you hurt him again."

"And you'll betray Nunnally and the rest of us?"

"If it is necessary. Gino and Jeremiah are my family now. Please excuse me, I better return to my quarters."

"Anya! Wait!"

Anya closed the door.

Kallen thought of how this things could happen so suddenly. She cried at the loss of her lover, Gino, and her little sister, Anya, to the cold and twisted minds of Kanon.

"We are below now East Britannia. Hostility level here is high. So be prepared for-"

Suddenly, the ship was attacked and stopped moving. Kallen rolled to the wall as the ship stopped its motion. Then, the wall above Kallen was ripped apart and a yellow Knightmare glided and placed its cockpit in the open space. A pilot came out with a knife. The pilot approached Kallen and cut the ropes and helped her stand up.

"This time, I'll be the one rescuing you, Kallen." said the pilot.

Kallen knew the voice and couldn't believe it.

"C.C.?"

The pilot removed her helmet and green hair fell from her face.

"The one and only. Now, come on. They'll be here soon." said C.C.

C.C. helped Kallen board her Knightmare and detached from the ship. The doors opened and rifles fired on them.

"How did you now that I was here?" asked Kallen.

"That part, I would like for you to see for yourself." said C.C. as she flies away from the room.

"Alright, Matty! Time to release." shouted C.C.

"Roger that."

Chains were wrapped around the transport ship. It was the Manipulator.

"What is that Knightmare?" asked Kallen.

"You have alot of questions, don't you? I'll answer them soon." replied C.C.

"Stop them!" ordered Gino in the bridge. There were Black Sutherlands that were secretly following the ship from below. They began firing on the Manipulator and Lancelot Akatsuki.

"No time for that." said C.C.

The Manipulator released its chains from the ship and flew right next to the L. Akatsuki.

"Cloaking device on."

A ball of red particles surrounded them and they quickly flew away to the West.

"W-We lost them, sir." said an officer in the bridge.

"Idiots!" Gino grabbed his gun and shot him. The crew were left with fear.

"After shooting Jeremiah, you became numb in terms of killing, Gino."

Schneizel opened up a communication in the transport ship.

"Like you said, My Lord, We kill all those whose existences are useless." replied Gino.

"Well-said. Regarding Kallen, you'll have your revenge. That I promise you, Gino. Your loyalty will have its due reward."

"Thank you, My Lord."

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**November 12 , 2026 - Dranstrain Palace**]

Nunnally and Lulu were guarded in their room. Lulu was crying and Nunnally had her in her arms.

"What are they doing to Dad?" said Lulu after witnessing Suzaku's capture.

"I don't know either, Lulu." replied Nunnally as she begins to cry as well, knowing her lover's current situation.

Suddenly, they heard gunfire from the door and a man screaming in pain. Then, they heard bodies falling to the ground followed by a loud fall. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Eee-mpress N-Nunnally..."

"Lulu. Stay here. I'll open the door."

Nunnally rolled the wheels of her wheelchair and approached the door. She was stunned when she opened the door and saw Jeremiah laying down on the floor, bloodied and full of bullets in his body.

"J-Jeremiah? W-What happened?" asked Nunnally as she holds on to Jeremiah's hand.

"Your Highness. You must escape and warn Lloyd about Kanon's plan to execute Kallen once she returns from her mission..."

"Once I leave this place, Schneizel said that they will kill Suzaku."

"I see..." Jeremiah then began to puke blood.

"Uncle Jeremiah!" said Lulu as she approached him.

"Y-Your Majesty? You should not see me like this." said Jeremiah as he wipes the tears from Lulu's face.

"You are too young to see things like this, Princess Lulu."

"At least your still here right, Uncle?" replied Lulu.

Jeremiah smiled, tears flowing from his right eye.

"Would you do me one little favor, Lulu?" asked Jeremiah.

"What is it, Uncle?"

"Your Uncle Murdock is waiting for you and your mother outside to take you to Lance's home." said Jeremiah as he points to the direction of the pathway they will take.

"Sadly, your mother has to stay because if she left, your dad will be in danger. "

"Mom won't be able to come with me?"

"Don't worry. We will be together again, that I promise you." said Nunnally.

"Will you do it for me, Young Lulu?" said Jeremiah.

Lulu stopped crying and held on to Jeremiah's hand.

"Yes, Uncle." said Lulu with a smile on her face.

"I love you so much, Lulu. You are very brave. Remember, we will always be with you." said Nunnally as she embraced Lulu and kissed her before sending her off outside.

Lulu began crying again.

"I love you too, Mom!" Lulu tightened her hug to her mother. Both of them felt like it would be their last.

"Go n-now, Lulu. The other guards will start to notice." said Jeremiah.

Lulu lets go of her mother's embrace and ran for the exit, tears still flowing.

"Y-Your Highness..." said Jeremiah. His eyes were turning red, his sight starting to fade.

"No. Hang in there, Jeremiah." replied Nunnally, her hands holding on to him.

"They'll will discover me anyway. Close the door and pretend that I never made contact with you. P-Please, to do it for Lulu."

"Alright. Thank you...For everything, Lord Jeremiah." Nunnally closed the door and rolled back her wheelchair to distance herself form the door. She tried wiping away her tears to ensure the guards believed she never made contact with him.

"Finally..." said Jeremiah, rolling his body so that he could see the roof.

"At least I was able to see them one more time." tears started falling from his eyes again.

"Anya...forgive me if I will miss our annual picnic on the 13th..."

"Kallen...remain strong to fight for the world Lelouch made for us..."

"All...hail...Lelouch..."

"Hey! It's him! Open fire!" the soldiers spotted him and shot him. Jeremiah died with a smile on his face, knowing he lived a life serving the kindest people he knew.

Nunnally heard the gunshots, covered her ears and forcing herself not to cry as one of people she cared for died for them.

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**November 15, 2026 - Central Britannia**]

"We're here." said C.C. as they land on near Asplund Mansion. Lloyd and Cecile were waiting in the entrance. The three then left the cockpits and approached them.

"Thank goodness your alright, Kallen." said Cecile.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." replied Kallen with a depressing look on her face.

"I any case..." said C.C.

"Schneizel has pushed his campaign of regaining more territories this week. His continues conquests have thrown the world back into chaos. We should-"

"Aunt Kally!"

Lulu ran outside and quickly hugged Kallen, tears flowing from her eyes.

"L-Lulu? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Kallen.

"Dad's being held inside home. Mom is imprisoned in our room...And..." Lulu began to shake in fear and sadness.

"...Uncle Jeremiah is gone."

Kallen was stunned. She clinched her fists and began crying. Cecile embraced Lloyd as she remembered hearing it from Lulu when she arrived in their home. Matilda and C.C. looked away, trying to hide their tearing eyes.

They have lost a great friend in the events triggered by Schneizel and Kanon. They also brought pain and suffering to Suzaku and Nunnally's family. And they knew, this was just the beginning.

* * *

_Thanks for the P.M.'s and support guys!_

_- _**_Alexander Drent_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - **Silence Before The Storm  
**

It was the dawn of November 17 when Kallen, C.C., Matilda, Lloyd, and Cecile had their meeting in the dinning hall. Lulu and Lance were sleeping already, but the others couldn't sleep nor do nothing.

"The people of Britannia have given their trust to Schneizel because they think his ascension to the throne was because the people thought Nunnally acquitted. And his supposed 'patriotism' of Britannia have made them look more superior to others. We should prepare-" reported Lloyd.

"Wait. Where my Guren? Gino had his men placed it in a separate transport ship. " interrupted Kallen.

"It will be here soon." said C.C.

"How?"

"It will. Just wait and see." replied C.C. with a smile on her face.

"May I continue?" said Lloyd.

"Of course. Please proceed." said Kallen.

"We should prepare ourselves for battle soon. We have secretly built a second ship which is the same class as the Lamperouge. Some hobbies are hard to control, right Cecile?"

"But this time it wasn't a waste of resources." replied Cecile.

"Anyway..." said Lloyd.

"C.C. will now discuss our route to Dranstrain."

"Thank you, Lloyd." said C.C. as she stood up and opened a hologram showing a map of Britannia.

"The red spot marks our current location and the blue spot marks the palace of Dranstrain. We will activate my L. Akatsuki's cloaking device all over the Lamperouge II. We'll connect it with the ship's sakuradite supply to widen it's range. While doing so, We finalize our plans in attacking Dranstrain."

"You haven't thought of any plan at all when we get to Dranstrain?" shouted Kallen.

"I'm not Lelouch, Kallen." replied C.C.

"And if he was here, he wouldn't waste time if he knew the enemy would be faster than we are."

"Alright." said Kallen.

"The ship is ready and we will launch at 9 in the morning." said Lloyd.

"Roger."

Lloyd and Cecile went back into their rooms. C.C. , Kallen, and Matilda slept in the guests room. The all laid down in their respective beds and turned off the lights. But no one slept.

They all had struggles to deal with, but chose not to share it to each other.

Matilda was thinking of the children back in Japan. She trusts her brother in protecting them, but she misses their presence and comfort. C.C. was rolling on the bed, back and forth. Even with Lelouch's help, she isn't confident enough to become a leader of anything. And Kallen, who was put into a series of unfortunate events.

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**Underground Knightmare Facility, Dranstrain Palace**]

At that same time, Schneizel and Kanon overlook the almost-completed Project "Messiah".

"Looks like Gino wants the project to be finished ahead of schedule." said Kanon as he points Gino, who helps the men construct the final and most complicated part of the project.

"How were you able to turn him against Kallen and the others?" asked Schneizel.

"Kallen thinks she was the only one who felt Lelouch's presence when our machines flew after the collision. The only difference is that I landed on a farther island while the Guren landed on Kamine itself. A man's love can be his greatest weakness."

"So, where is the Guren?"

"Regarding that..."

Kanon showed Schneizel a homing device on the team that was suppose to bring Guren back to Dranstrain.

"I see..." said Schneizel.

"It seems this somehow proves this system we're making will turn the tide of this battle."

"Shall we send a dispatched unit?"

"That won't be necessary. We proceed according to plan."

"Yes, My Lord."

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**The next day - 8:25 a.m. , Outside Asplund Mansion**]

The mansion was locked shut. Everyone was starting to board the Lamperouge II.

"All preparations are complete." said Matilda as she docks the remaining supplies and equipment.

"Not yet." said C.C.

"Look."

They saw seven Black Sutherlands carrying a net holding the Guren.

"It's them. Quickly, shoot them down!" shouted Kallen.

"As violent as ever." said C.C.

"They're not enemies."

The Sutherlands landed near the Lamperouge II and boarded the ship as well.

"Who are they?" asked Kallen.

"Beats me." said C.C.

"What?"

"Is it a problem who they are. They brought the Guren and that's all that matters, right?"

"Fine." said Kallen as she still looks confused of the team suddenly joining them. She then went inside to check up on the Guren.

C.C. then smiled and looked up in the sky.

_"Why didn't you tell her?_" said Lelouch in C.C. mind.

"I don't want to spoil our trump card just yet. She needs to focus when the assault begins."

"_If you trying to become a leader, then your doing a lousy job._"

How so?

"_Not revealing the true most vital information about the operation from your comrades is not being a leader._"

"Says the man who hid his face from his army."

"_Says the witch who couldn't handle a single operation properly._"

"Who rescued you from the Babel Tower?"

"_Shut it. You made your point._"

C.C. giggled.

"C.C.? What's so funny? I've finished my scan on the Guren. Everyone's onboard already except for you and Matilda." said Kallen.

"Nothing."

"Your laughing for nothing?"

"You won't understand."

"How can I understand anything you do?"

Lelouch laughed in C.C. mind.

"_A comrade not understanding her commander? What a shame, C.C._"

C.C. ignored both of their statements and went in the L. Akatsuki. Matilda was on the Manipultor for extra protection and Kallen sortied the Guren to protect the rear.

"All right, guys!" shouted Lloyd in the bridge.

"Time to move out!"

The Lamperouge II launched.

"Cloaking device activated." said C.C. as the L. Akatsuki connects it's systems to the power source of the ship to widen the device's range. The Guren sat on the ship's engines to reach it's range.

"Arrival on Dranstrain will be in three days." announced Cecile.

**x**

**x**

[**November 18 - 9:34pm - Dranstrain Knightmare Hangar**]

"It's time." says Hughes as he orders 75 Black Sutherland pilots to enter their respective Knightmares.

"Are you sure about this?" said Kanon, at his back, as he overlooks the preparations to launch.

"Handling this operation would be an honor." replied Hughes.

"Well, I'm off."

"Good luck."

Hughes then entered a Gawain-type Knightmare but only having one hadron cannon. He then launched along with the 75 Sutherlands. Schneizel then approaches Kanon.

"Do you think it's alright to send so many?" said Kanon.

"This is just like chess, Kanon. The pawns go first."

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**At that same time...**]

It's been a day since their launch from Asplund Mansion, the five core members of the "Resistance" have one more meeting.

"We'll be arriving earlier than expected." said Cecile.

"And all we have seven Sutherlands, Guren, L. Akatsuki, and Manipulator to fight against them?" said Kallen.

"Not really." said C.C.

"What do you mean. C.C.?" replied Kallen.

"Just wait and see."

"Enough riddles, C.C.!" shouted Kallen, pounding the wall.

"Are we just gonna charge through with this small number. This is-"

The ship shook as missiles suddenly barraged the left side.

"Lord Cecile! Lord Lloyd! 75 Sutherlands and a Gawain-type Knightmare located on our left side." announced the helmsman.

"I'm heading out with the Guren." said Kallen as she runs to the launch bay.

"I'll go as well." said Matilda. Lloyd and Cecile rushed to the bridge. C.C. leaned on the wall, smiling.

"It's about time they showed up." said C.C.

"Are you ready?"

"_They're almost in my range. Kallen and Matilda should pull them nearer by the time they sortie._" said Lelouch.

**x**

Lamperouge II moved to their right as the missiles continued to bombard the ship. Guren and Manipulator launched.

"A Gawain?" said Kallen as she charges Guren's Radiation Hand.

"We won't attack." said Matilda.

"What?"

"Orders from C.C."

"I'm not listening to her." Kallen attacks the Sutherlands and was able to destroy six of them. the Gawain pushed Guren.

"That's enough from you, Kallen." said Hughes.

"Lord Hughes?" said Kallen.

"Yup. And I've come to deliver you REQUIEM!" Hughes fires the hadron cannon. Kallen uses the charged radiation to block the hadron.

"The world we be reborn again! With Schneizel on top!" shouts Hughes as he charges the cannon even more. Guren is being pushed back.

"_All units in range._" said Lelouch.

"About time." replied C.C.

Suddenly, the skies above the battlefield started to turn violet. Everyone looked up. The clouds were forming the Geass symbol as lightning scattered. Then a violet light shined below the Lamperouge II and the Sutherlands. Kallen closed her eyes as the light was too bright.

The violet rays stopped and Kallen opened her eyes again. She saw the Gawain and sixty-nine Black Sutherlands landed and bowed down to them. Kallen was in total disbelief. Lamperouge II then landed, Hughes and his forces entered the ship. Kallen contacted C.C.

"So, Is this Lelouch's plan?" said an angry Kallen on the monitor.

"It's mine and his." replied C.C. with a grin on her face.

"You could have told me earlier, you know."

"Lelouch was forcing me to tell you, but I wanted to see your face...like that."

Kallen then landed as well to return to the ship. Suddenly, the Gawain approached her and grabbed Guren.

"What the hell?" said Kallen as she turns on her Energy Wing System. Suddenly, she hears a voice in her head.

_I'm sorry C.C. made fool out of you._

"Lelouch?"_  
_

_I can't connect with you the way I have with C.C. , but now, I'm here._

"And that's enough for me." said Kallen as her eyes begin to shine.

**x**

[**Dranstrain Palace - Meeting Hall**]

Schneizel, Kanon, Gino, and Anya watch as Hughes and his forces board the Lamperouge II.

"It looks like Hughes' usefulness has ended." said Kanon.

"Uncle Hughes betrayed us?" asked Gino to Schneizel.

"No. He didn't" said Schneizel.

"He has been manipulated again by the lies of Kallen."

"Damn her!" said Gino, punching the table.

"I'll launch in the Tristan now!"

"Not yet." said Kanon, holding Gino from leaving.

"We will get her soon."

"Alright then." replied Gino as he sits back down.

"Activate 'Halt' " said Schneizel.

"Yes, My Lord." replied Kanon.

**x**

Suddenly, Lamperouge II and all Knightmares shut down as the ground started to vibrate.

"What's happening?" asked Kallen.

Then, a Black Sutherland flew above them and opened a hologram showing Schneizel, Kanon, Gino, and Anya.

"Greetings!" said Schneizel with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, that will only last until the 3rd Day Of December and we won't attack you until then. I hear that reinforcements will be arriving from Japan soon. Let's wait for them to join you and make this more entertaining. I'll evacuate the city and we will have our battle. See you then."

Kallen clinched her fists in anger.

"Damn them!" shouted Kallen.

"Did you know that this will happen, Lelouch?" said C.C.

_I'm sorry, I didn't._

**x**

**x**

[**November 19 - Underground Knightmare Facility**]

"It's finished." said Kanon as him and Schneizel witnessed the completion of Project "Messiah"

"Finally." said Schneizel, smiling. He approached the Knightmare and touched it. Suddenly, it began to pour a dark blue aura around it.

"Now, It ends."

* * *

Chapter 10 - **Battle Of Dranstrain** is coming up.

I'll be updating pretty late, though. I'm busy with keeping up in my first year in college. :DD

- **Alexander Drent **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - **Battle Of Dranstrain**

"It's been twelve days since the Resistance has been on a stand-still because of the Gefjun Disturber planted on the area by Schneizel and Kanon. Since then, China has been at war with Britannia and is beginning to lose ground. Xing-Ke was able to reserve twenty Shin-Hu Knightmares to reinforce the Resistance via submarines to avoid Britannia's sky detectors. Ohgi has prepared Japan for an expected assault from Britannia soon but was able to send thirty-five Bushido class Knightmares." reported Cecile as the leaders of the Resistance hold one of their last meetings before their re-launching.

"And they'll both arrive in two days." added C.C.

"Have the engineers found the Gefjun Disturbers yet?" asked Kallen.

"Not yet." replied Lloyd.

"That won't be necessary any more." said Matilda.

"December 3 is near."

"How are we sure that Schneizel won't attack us until then?" said Cecile.

"He won't" replied C.C.

"He wants a historic battle with us. His lust for power and vengeance are too much for us to handle. Or so he thinks."

"We'll prove him wrong!" said Kallen.

_"Still a resilient and outstanding soldier, Kallen_." said Lelouch in her mind.

Kallen started to blush. "Someone needs to stop his madness. And its us."

"Blushing randomly and talking to yourself now, Kallen?" said C.C. , smirking.

"It's none of your business." replied Kallen.

**x**

[**at the same time, in Dranstrain Underground Facility...**]

"How's the machine, My Lord?" asked Kanon as Schneizel tests Messiah.

"Outstanding." replied Schneizel as he destroys twenty-five Sutherlands with a single hadron shot.

"Where's Gino?"

"He's outside, modifying the Tristan Destroyer with Anya." replied Kanon.

"And how's Anya's machine?"

"It will be prepared as well before their assault, My Lord."

"Good. Recall all forces from the EU and order our main forces to seal the city."

"And the citizens?"

"They will be our trump card."

**x**

**x**

**x**

[**December 3 , 2026 - 9:08 p.m.**]

Just as Schneizel promised, Lamperouge II and all its Knightmares re-activated and sortied, heading to Dranstrain.

"Any news on the forces at Dranstrain?" asked Kallen as the core members station themselves at the bridge.

"All communications, connections, and status of Dranstrain have been cut from the world since Schneizel's reign with the exception of the "Execution" incident." replied Cecile.

"As of now, We have Guren, L. Akatsuki, the Manipulator, Gawain, twenty Shin-Hu's , thirty-five Bushido's and seventy-six Sutherlands." said Lloyd.

"Our main objective is to rescue Suzaku and Empress Nunnally. Reports have arrived that Schneizel is ordering his forces attacking EU to return. We need to move faster."

"Arrival on Dranstrain will be in 23 hours." reported Matilda as she scans the area. She shifts her monitor to the status of Ireland.

"Getting homesick, Matty?" asked C.C. who was at her back.

"Maybe."

"Why the face, Matty? Schneizel's forces are far from Ireland."

"My mother."

"What happened?"

"Hospital."

Matilda zoomed the image of Ireland and C.C. saw the land dying, plants withering, and the people suffering.

"Effect of sakuradite planted in the soil by Britannia a long time ago to destroy our economy." said Matilda.

"Don't worry. We'll get there after we rescue Suzaku and Nunnally. Don't worry." said C.C., smiling at her, at least cheer her up.

"Thank you, C.C." Matilda smiled back.

**x**

Kallen went inside the room where Lulu and Lance were staying. They were playing with the Knightmare action figures.

_Approach them for me, please._

"Aunt Kally!" shouted Lulu and Lance, embracing her.

"What are you re-enacting now?" asked Kallen.

"Your fight with Dad in Mt. Fuji." replied Lulu.

"Lulu is Guren and I'm Lancelot Albion." added Lance.

"Dad always tells me the story whenever I feel lonely. Now I'll be strong for him and Mom." said Lulu with a smile on her face.

"Come her, Lulu." said Kallen.

Kallen held on to Lulu's hand and touched her face. Suddenly, Lulu fainted. Kallen was able to catch her.

"Lulu!" shouted Lance.

"She's alright." said Kallen as she carries Lulu back to bed. She the did the same thing to Lance and he fell asleep. Lulu and Lance were sleeping in the bed. Kallen then left the room to prepare for the battle.

"Keep them safe, Lelouch."

**x**

Lulu woke up on top of a hill with Lance at her side, still sleeping. She stood up and she saw an orb of light behind her. She was about to wake up Lance but she saw a man going up the hill. Lulu saw that the man was wearing Ashford Academy's uniform. She knew it was because Suzaku framed his uniform in their room. She felt intimidated by the man because he was covering his face because of the orb's brightness. As he went closer and closer, the light became dimmer.

"Lulu?" said the man as approaches Lulu and Lance.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Lulu, sitting down next to Lance.

"We share the same name, Lulu. Even the same eyes." the man uncovered his face and Lulu was shocked. The man gave her a gentle smile.

"You really look like your mother, Lulu." said the man.

"U-Uncle Lelouch?"

**x**

[**December 4, 2026 - Outskirts of Dranstrain - 8:54 p.m.**]

"We have arrived in Dranstrain earlier than estimated." said Cecile as Kallen, C.C. , Matilda, and the rest of the Resistance forces boarded their Knightmares.

They saw Sutherlands ready to intercept and three new models.

"Those three must be Gino, Anya, and Khris." said Kallen.

"But where's Schneizel?"

_"Focus on what's in front of you right now, Kallen." _said Lelouch in her mind.

"All right." replied Kallen.

"It looks like he kept his word on evacuating everyone. There are no readings of civilian activity in the city." said Lloyd.

"Then we strike first." said C.C.

"Launch the missiles. Target the Sutherlands."

"Roger."

Lamperouge II started to bombard the city. They destroyed at twenty-three Sutherlands in the missile assault. Everything in the target area turned to rubble. Suddenly, they heard screams and crying. All of the citizens were inside the building in the city. They all went outside and were panicking. They were heading to the gates but they were locked.

"Look at this barbarians!"

It was Schneizel talking within the palace.

"We were just celebrating the debut of our new models of Knightmares. Yet they assault us without warning us. They have even locked the gates to ensure our genocide. This people betrayed us! They betrayed Britannia! Should we show mercy to this traitors to our beloved land?"

The people were in an uproar. They were murdered people and children. They shouted "Kill them!" "Murderers!"

"Then I, Schneizel El Britannia, command our forces, attack!"

The Knightmares then launched and attacked Lamperouge II. One of the new models, Seleucid, is being piloted by Khris. It was a green Knightmare carrying a huge hadron cannon.

"For Lord Schneizel!" shouted Khris. Seleucid's cannon charged and destroyed Lamperouge II's left hadron cannon.

"Damn Schneizel." said C.C.

"Launch the Knightmares!"

Kallen, Matilda, and the rest of the forces launched and intercepted Britannia's forces. Matilda went straight to Khris and tried to entangle him but was able to dodge it.

"Why did you betray Nunnally?" asked Matilda to Khris as their Knightmares were about to clash.

"I never liked the world you made. Britannia is supreme!" replied Khris as he rams Manipulator.

"But your not-"

"I was never a man from that land. This is my home now!" Khris fires the hadron cannon and destroys three of Manipulator's chains.

**x**

Kallen fends off the Sutherlands at the left flank when a huge violet Knightmare hooks its chains in Guren's left wing and yanks it.

"Traitor." said Anya, pilot of the Mordred Omega.

"Anya! Stop this! I don't want to fight you." says Kallen.

"Your nothing but a liar." Anya fires Omega's huge hadron cannon to Kallen. Kallen activates Guren's Radiation Hand to block the shot, but damages it in the process. Suddenly, a huge blue jet hits Guren with huge claws in its mouth then electrocutes Guren with green electricity. Kallen was writhing in pain. The jet lets go as the Guren crashes inside Dranstrain City. the jet then transforms into a Knightmare. Gino laughs inside the Tristan Destroyer.

"This is MY revenge!" shouted Gino.

Kallen was wounded and unable to move. Guren had shut down because of the electricity. She heard people screaming and panicking as debris from the battle fall to them. Sutherlands surrounded Guren but Lamperouge II was able to fire its hadron cannon to save her. But in the process, killed many people.

"What's going to happen now?" said Kallen to herself.

"What am I going to do now, Lelouch?"

The clouds around Dranstrain were beginning to compress together.

"It's time." said Kanon.

"Finally." replied Schneizel.

Dranstrain Palace's roof opened and it revealed a huge white Knightmare with a wheel holding six hadron cannon at its back. The cannons then aimed at different directions and fired. It destroyed six Shin-Hu's, nine Bushido's, and Lamperouge II's shield generator. Kallen couldn't do anything but watch.

"Holy People! Holy Land Of Britannia! Your Messiah has come." exclaimed Schneizel as he and Kanon control the gigantic Knightmare, Messiah.

"The skies and the heavens betray us! Now, we must strike back!" Suddenly, Messiah's armor began to reveal some dots.

"What are those? Zoom it." ordered C.C.

"Ma'am, there..."

Messiah was covered with eyes. The whole Knightmare began to glow a dark blue aura and the eyes all stare at the sky.

"All those 550 people we abducted and dissected have all been for these, Lord Schneizel." said Kanon as he charges the Messiah's sakuradite generation rate.

The ground began to shake as the aura of Messiah surrounds the palace.

**x**

**x**

Meanwhile, Lelouch sat down on the hill with Lulu and Lance. He has been telling them stories about Suzaku, Nunnally, Kallen, and the rest of them during the two Black Rebellions.

"Wow." said Lance.

"I never knew that my dad hated women."

"Time changes the minds of everyone, young Lance." said Lelouch.

"You and Dad fought all the time. But in the end, you worked together to bring peace to the world. We gained the world, but we lost you, Uncle." said Lulu, embracing Lelouch's right arm. Lelouch smiled at her and held on to her hand.

"Now, I'll always be with-"

Lelouch suddenly held on his stomach and laid down, writhing in pain.

"Uncle Lelouch!" shouted Lance and Lulu as they hold on to Lelouch.

"S-something...w...wrong." said Lelouch as he continues to feel the pain. The orb begins to dim again.

**x**

**x**

"Geass-Canceller!" shouted Schneizel.

A blue wave came out of Messiah. The clouds began to detach from each other and rain poured down. All the Sutherlands under Geass stopped and looked at each other, the Geass was removed. They saw Messiah and immediatly turned around the began attacking Lamperouge II. The skies began to create thunderstorms that hit the ship as well.

"Now, the Age Of Geass is OVER!"

* * *

Chapter 11 - **Eternity's End** is coming up.

Thanks for the review and PM's guys. I hope to get more. :DD

- **Alexander Drent**


	11. Chapter 11

_Forgot to put this at the end of Chapter 10. My bad :DD This images look like the following:_

_**Knightmares**:_  
_Seravee (From Gundam 00 Season II) - **Messiah** (except the cannons are attached at the back like a wheel.)_  
_Gadessa (From Gundam 00 Season II) - **Seleucid** (except its main color scheme is red.)_  
_Arios (From Gundam 00 Season II) - **Tristan Destroyer **(except its main color scheme is black.)_  
_**-Mordred Omega** - Just the same, but bigger :DD_

_**Characters**:_  
_Andrei Smirnov - **Khris**_

* * *

Chapter 11 - **Eternity's End**

Lamperouge II continues to be bombarded by enemy forces. The Shin-Hu's and Bushido's are having a hard time dealing with the Sutherlands because of the three new Knightmares: Mordred Omega, Tristan Destroyer, and the Seleucid.

"I'm heading out." said C.C. as she rans to the Knightmare Hangar.

"In the mean time, protect the ship's engines. We fall down, then its over."

"Roger that." replied Cecile.

**x**

"My Lord, Gawain continues to attack our troops." reports Kanon as Messiah recharges. The Geass-Canceller has used almost half of its energy filler.

"Leave it be." replied Schneizel.

"Lelouch must have made direct contact to him, making the Geass hard to remove. I have ordered someone to deal with him, after he finishes his business."

"Yes, My Lord." said Kanon.

"It's almost midnight." said Schneizel.

"The hour of Rebirth is approaching."

**x**

Meanwhile, Matilda and Khris continued their battle on the east side of Dranstrain.

"You were always the numb one, Matilda." said Khris as the launches missiles to deflect Manipulator's chains for entangling him.

"You were always the soft one." replied Matilda.

Manipulator and Seleucid's energy fillers are at a half. They both brought out their Knightmare's swords and clashed.

"Why do you still stick to the God-Forsaken Land? This is our future, not Ireland." said Khris.

"You imply it as forsaken, I think of it as home."

Khris laughs.

"Says the person who ignored and abandoned the man that really understood her. Hughes."

Matilda stopped for a moment an in an instant, Manipulator's Chain Container was slashed. Matilda pulls back.

"He is-"

"He loved you, Matilda. You ignored him for the sake of duty. Why did you have to do it? You say you care for others, yet those people who care for you, you abandon them. Wake up!"

Seleucid fires its hadron cannon and hits both of Manipulator's legs. He then jumped and grabbed Manipulator and threw it on the outskirts of Dranstrain. Khris cut the communication with Matilda and laughed again in his cockpit.

"In the end, you are still weak about silly things, Matilda." He then flys back to the palace.

**x**

"C.C. , Guren is down. We have attached an energy filler for it. We're losing units." reported Cecile as Lancelot Akatsuki prepares to launch.

"Roger."

_Ready your gun._

As the hatch opens, Gino was waiting. C.C. immediately fired, hitting T. Destroyer on its left leg.

"Damn!" screams Gino as he heads back to regroup.

"Thanks Lelouch."

_Hurry._

C.C. quickly launched and headed towards Kallen's location. She shot several Sutherlands about to surround her. She couldn't move as fast as the Knightmare should be because of its prolonged usage of the cloaking device and Gefjun Disturber.

"No more moves."

Anya fires her hadron cannon in front of C.C.

"Out of the way!" screamed C.C. as she shots at Mordred Omega.

_Behind you._

Seleucid fires its hadron cannon and C.C. dodges it. Anya gets hit by the cannon.

"Ouch." said Anya, now aiming her cannon at Khris.

"Anya!" shouted Gino as he tries to stop Anya.

"Lord Schneizel still needs him."

"Alright." replied Anya.

"Where are you all looking?" shouted C.C.

L. Akatsuki started spinning, forming a tornado with beams coming out. It destroyed thirteen Sutherlands and hit the three Knightmares. She stopped when the three were far enough and quickly flied to Guren's location.

"Where did she go?" asked Anya as her radar is damaged.

"Giving someone a boost." replied Gino. Khris crashed on Dranstrain.

C.C. finally reaches Kallen but saw that she was wounded and unconscious. L. Akatsuki bent down and C.C. got out of her cockpit and went inside Guren's cracked cockpit.

_Hold her.__  
_

C.C. held on to Kallen's hand.

**x**

Lelouch was inside Kallen's mind, searching for her. He found her, laying down.

"Kallen! Kallen!" said Lelouch, holding on to her. Kallen started to moan and woke up.

"Le-Lelouch?" said Kallen, laying down on the lap of Lelouch.

"I'm here for you."

Kallen started to cry.

"I couldn't do it. I care for them, I'm too weak." said Kallen.

"That's not weakness. Your just too kind of a person to hurt the one's you love. If you want them back, you'll have to fight for it."

"But how?"

"There will always be way, Kallen. Always remember that."

"Lelouch..."

Then, Lelouch kissed Kallen.

"I loved you the moment you showed me the world isn't really as bad as I thought it was." said Lelouch.

"Now show the world its worth protecting." Lelouch smiled at her. Kallen wiped her tears, stood up, and hugged Lelouch.

"Thank you, Lelouch." replied Kallen.

**x**

Kallen woke up and saw that Guren was activated. **  
**

"Sure took your sweet time, Kallen." said C.C. , inside the L. Akatsuki.

Guren stood up and activated her Energy Wing.

"It's time to fight back." said Kallen, with a proud and determined face.

"That's the spi-"

Suddenly, a hadron cannon fired on the L. Akatsuki, destroying its left arm. Tristan Destroyer, and Mordred Omega were heading towards Guren. C.C. crashed on a building, knocked-out and disabled.

Gino started to laugh hysterically.

"Now, lets take it from the top, KALLEN!" shouted Gino as T. Destroyer transforms back into a Knightmare.

Kallen holds on to the controls and launches to intercept Gino. Guren's Radiation Hand was still charging, so she took out Guren's blades and started to hack and slash Gino.

"What are you doing?" shouted Gino.

"Distracting you." replied Kallen.

As she slashes on the T. Destroyer's head with a sword on the left hand, Gino quickly ducked, which was the plan of Kallen. She quickly moved the Radiation Hand and grabbed Gino in the cockpit.

"Stop this or I will-"

Suddenly, a large hadron blast was approaching their destination. Kallen quickly lets go of Gino and trys to deflect the shot. But the hadron was too much, and the Radiation Hand exploded. Gino and Anya retreated.

"What a shame that machine is a relic of the past, Kallen."

Messiah lands in front of Guren. The Red Ace and The White King are at a staredown.

"Your plan will never succeed, Schneizel!" Kallen charges with a blade, but a hand came out of the upper right cannon and grabbed the sword and crushed it.

"How daring." said Schneizel. Messiah bumps Guren and sends it flying. He then fires one of the cannons at Kallen. Luckily, it destroys the head of Guren.

"In just a minute, this world is mine!" Messiah points at the huge clock tower. It was 11:59.

Kallen puts Guren back up and grabs Guren's knife.

"The world will never be-"

Suddenly, Messiah grabs Guren by the cockpit with its huge left hand and turns it around, holding the back. Then it began absorbing its sakuradite, thus shutting down Guren.

"I want you to witness it for yourself, Kallen." said Schneizel.

The clock began projecting a hologram showing Kamine Island. Everyone stopped to look at the image.

"Now, it begins."

The bells rang on all locations of Dranstrain as midnight arrives. The clock tower, churches, and palace began to ring its bells. Suddenly, a huge airship glides along the skies of Kamine Island. It was another ship class of Avalon, bearing a new name "Dominancia". It opened its hangar and they saw Knightmares pushing something. Kallen was stunned as she knows the conclusion to this. She started to cry and screamed:

"Lelouch!"

**x**

Meanwhile, Lelouch, Lance, and Lulu were standing up, looking at the sky as it begins to bear heavy dark clouds and it started to rain. Lulu and Lance hugged Lelouch as the thunder becaming louder and louder. Lelouch closed his eyes as he embraced Lulu and Lance as well. Lelouch looked at both of them, first frowning, then smiling at them.

"Make your families proud when the time comes, alright?" said Lelouch. Lulu and Lance started to cry.

"What's going on, Uncle?" asked Lulu. Lelouch gave a depressing sigh. He then kissed Lulu on the cheeks and embraced her tightly.

"It's time for you to go." said Lelouch. He carried Lulu and Lance and placed them inside the orb of light.

"We will see each other again, on this life, or the next." said Lelouch.

"Uncle Lelouch!" shouted Lulu and Lance as they are absorbed by the orb.

Lelouch stands alone at the hills as a vortex begins to suck everything in it. Lelouch smiles as his body begins to be dragged by the vortex.

"I'm ready."

**x**

The Resistance and Britannian forces witnessed destruction. A huge F.L.E.I.J.A. drops and explodes on Kamine Island. Britannian forces cheer as the destructive light of the weapon of mass destruction explodes. Lloyd and Cecile held on to each other as the battle is beginning to end, for the worst.

Kallen cries and screams as she witnessed another tragic fate. Schneizel begins to laugh.

"Since the existence of time, Geass was known as wishes of people. They were hope for the people, it was pathetic." said Schneizel, looking up at the sky.

"The immortal becomes mortal, and is then killed by the person who deserves to rule this world of endless desires, Schneizel El Britannia..." Messiah fires its hadron cannons as a sign of victory.

"Geass' eternity...ends."

* * *

Final Chapter - **A New Age** is coming up!

Don't miss the thrilling ending of "**Eternity's End**", guys!

* * *

_Additional Announcement:_

I'll be posting the 'Final Chapter' on Thursday - June 27, 2012 - 7:00 P.M. (Philippine Time)

It's almost Prelims :DD

Hopefully, I'll be on the Dean's List for the 1st semester in my 1st year in college. Wish me luck guys! XD

- **_Alexander Drent_**


	12. Final Chapter

Final Chapter - **A New Age**

Kamine Island was erased from the seas. The terrifying light of F.L.E.I.J.A. has started to falter and showed a giant hole. Schneizel and his forces rejoice as Messiah continues to fire hadron particles in the sky as a sign of victory. The citizens of Britannia also cheered as their Messiah has won the battle.

"Lelouch!" shouted Kallen in Guren's cockpit as Messiah's hand continues to squeeze it's whole body. She was clinched her fists and punches metal. Her hand was beginning to swell but she continued to do it.

"I failed again. How am I going to show myself to you, Nunnally?"

"Now..." announced Schneizel.

"We finish the job. Attack the terrorists! All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia!" replied the pilots and citizens.

The Sutherlands then continued their assault on the Lamperouge II.

"Protect our flank!" ordered Lloyd as the ship continues to be bombarded.

"Lloyd..." said Cecile as she collapses to the floor.

"Cecile!"

"Sir! Sutherland targeting the bridge!"

A Black Sutherland was soaring in front of the bridge, its guns targeting it. Lloyd embraced Cecile. Suddenly, a chain wrapped around the Sutherland and pulled it down. They opened the monitor and saw a badly damaged Manipultor pulling Sutherlands down. A communication link opened and they saw Matilda, bruised and wounded on the right side of her forehead.

"Escape now..." said Matilda, struggling to speak.

"Matilda! No!" shouted Lloyd.

"I'll be fine...Go."

Lloyd had no choice but to follow her command.

"We'll cover your retreat as well." said the commanding officer of the Bushido's and Shin Hu's as they surround and protect the Manipulator.

"Thank you...everyone." said Matilda, holding her wound on her hip.

"A desperate move by fools." said Khris as he fires his long hadron rifle, killing the commanding officer.

"Now, Matilda, You're-"

Suddenly, a purple Bushido rammed Seleucid, sending it back into the city. Behind it were six more Bushido's.

"No one hurts my sister!"

"Murdock!" said Matilda, rejoicing and surprised.

"What are you doing here? Where are the children?"

"Still thinking of others even if your in the face of death, sis?" said Murdock, smilling.

"They're fine. Ohgi and Viletta are with them."

"Thank goodness." said Matilda.

"No time to be relaxed. We'll begin our retreat."

"Roger that!"

**x**

**x**

Meanwhile, Hughes' Gawain continues to bombard the Black Sutherlands inside the city.

"All hail Lelouch!" shouted Hughes.

"Uncle!"

The Tristan Destroyer stopped in front of the Gawain.

"Your under Geass, uncle. Snap out of it."

"All hail Lelouch!" replied Hughes as he fires the hadron cannons, hitting Gino. Gino was able to shield but is being pushed back.

"Stop it."

"All hail-"

Gino heard a hadron shot. The cannons hitting him were stopped and he saw Gawain's cockpit was nothing but a hole. Gawain explodes in front of Gino, his uncle disappears along with the Knightmare. Gino screamed in pain.

"Who killed him?"

Gino looked around and saw Murdock's Bushido at the sky, pushing back the Sutherlands.

"You! You'll pay for that!"

Gino charges and shots at Murdock, hitting the Bushido's legs.

"Murdock!" shouted Matilda.

"I'm fine! Go!" replied Murdock as he holds of Tristan's charge with Bushido's sword.

"I'll kill you too!" Gino slashes at Bushido's right arm, disarming the sword. He prepares to impale Murdock but Matilda releases one of her chains to pull T. Destroyer's arm.

"Why you!"

The Bushido's then concentrated their fire on Gino.

"Damn it. I'll get you next time." said Gino as he retreats.

Down below, Seleucid hides behind the ruins. Khris opens his communication device.

"My Lord. Hughes has been dealt with. Gino's rage has grown as planned. Mission complete." said Khris.

"Very good." replied Schneizel.

"Order our forces to withdraw as well. We have won."

"Yes, My Lord."

**x**

**x**

Kallen was not moving. Her head leaning on the cockpit, she did not care whether if she would die or not as her life was full of failures of protecting those she cared for. Suddenly, she heard sparks coming from behind her. Messiah continues to crush Guren bit by bit.

"Sad that you had to see that without doing anything, Kallen." said Schneizel as he decimates Guren.

"The ironic thing is that today is his birthday." Schneizel begins to laugh maniacally.

"Geass is over!" Schneizel aims one of the hadron cannon on Guren's cockpit. Kallen closes her eyes as she prepares for her cursed fate.

Suddenly, Kallen felt a collision at her back. C.C. slashes Messiah's hand, catches Guren, and escapes.

"The Witch still lives. But not for long as her source is gone." said Schneizel. He contacts four Sutherland pilots.

"Two machines are escaping. Pursue them and kill them."

"Yes, My Lord."

Schneizel looks up at the sky and smiles.

"The world is mine."

**x**

**x**

"Kallen! Kallen!" shouted C.C. as she is being pursued and fired at by Sutherlands.

Kallen opens her eyes and sees the outskirts of Britannia.

"Where am I? Where am I going?" asked Kallen to herself.

"We're going to regroup." replied C.C.

"The others have escaped already and are heading to the rendezvous point. We need to-"

The Sutherland's shots have damaged the Lancelot Akatsuki's engines and they begin to crash.

C.C. and Kallen crashed on the forest. C.C. gets out of her cockpit and walks slowly to Kallen.

"Come on, Kallen. We've got to go. We're almost there." said C.C. as she faces Kallen.

Kallen saw C.C., fatigued and about to collapse. She mustered all her remaining strength and stood up to escape. The Sutherlands landed and the pilots came out, wielding guns. Kallen puts C.C.'s arms at her shoulders as they run.

"What's happening to you, C.C.?" asked Kallen.

"Kamine Island was Geass' power source. It is my living force, my soul. My strength will regenerate but in a slower phase." replied C.C.

"Kamine...Lelouch..." whispered Kallen, beginning to slow down and limp as the pain in her wounds start to affect her.

"Hang in there, Kallen. We'll find a-"

Kallen heard a gunshot. She looked back and saw C.C. was shot. Kallen then begins to stumble and fall as the pain was too much for her.

The pilots then began surrounding them, prepared to fire.

Kallen looks at C.C. who was shaking in pain. Kallen begins to cry. Then, C.C. wipes the tears from Kallen's face and became unconscious.

**x**

Suddenly, Kallen felt lifted from her body and the world around her begins dissolving. She saw herself standing in an area of pure white. She then heard echoes.

_You don't want it to end here, do you?_

"What?"

_You still have a reason to live._

"This voice...I can't be..."

A man appeared in front of Kallen.

_You failed because you needed more power, isn't it? I have failed the world twice, so I must give you the responsibility to finish what I started. Accept this last gift, and you will be the world's true Savior. Your old self will be an afterthought, a different life, a myth._

"Savior?"

_Kallen Kozuki will vanish from this world. My last testament will empower you to stand up to the world again, if you are willing._

Kallen smiles and reaches her hand to him.

"I accept the last testament!"

**x**

Kallen held on to C.C.'s hand before she stood back up. The pilots stood back in disbelief as she was able to. Kallen looks at each of the men's faces and smirks.

"Tell me, how should the world see true peace?" she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" shouted the pilots back.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot me now? Your opponent is defenseless and alone."

They were stunned at her statement. She closes her eyes.

"Or have you realized? The only people worthy of seeing true peace are people who wields the ultimate truth!"

"What?..."

She opens her eyes and revealed her Geass. Her pupils were red and the symbol of Geass containing the color violet.

"Kallen Lamperouge commands you!"

"DIE!"

* * *

_It's not over...yet._

- _**Alexander Drent**_


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue - **Rise Of The Rose**

* * *

**January 5, 2027**

A month has passed since the battle of Dranstrain. The citizens of Britannia have lived a wealthy and peaceful life under the rule of Emperor Schneizel El Britannia and Supreme Commander Zero. Although the lives of this people have been perfect, the world views them as they did during the time of Charles Zi Britannia. Britannia has once again become a global terror as they invaded and occupied almost every country in the world in a very short amount of time. The only remaining countries that have pushed back Britannia are the United States Of China, The European Union, and Japan. This three remaining factions have formed an alliance to repel Britannia's goal of world domination, but have struggled to become truly united because of the borders of their lands and difference in strategies.

Meanwhile, back in the rebuilt city of Dranstrain, Schneizel returns to his quarters after a meeting with the generals. He removes his white robe and opens a communication device. He contacts Maximus, general of the forces assaulting Japan, commanding 18 Sutherlands.

"How is our siege so far, Maximus?" asked Schneizel as he sits down and drinks coffee.

"My Lord, the forces of Japan have continued to thin down as our numbers increase with every reinforcement you send. I am truly honored to be bestowed this blessings, Your Majesty." replied Maximus.

"As long as you continue your success, you'll have my support, Maximus."

"Thank you, My-"

Suddenly, an explosion was felt in the encampment were Maximus was. He saw a flash of gold and crimson starting to surround the encampment in a circular motion. The Sutherlands looked left and right as the flash becomes visible. It was a Knightmare moving in an abnormally fast pace.

"What was that?" asked Schneizel.

Maximus was not looking at Schneizel and didn't answer him. The Knightmare entered the encampment, slashed and gunned down every single Sutherland in sight. Maximus was frozen solid, shaking in fear. Meanwhile, Schneizel was becoming angry.

"Maximus!"

"Y-Yes? Mm-My Lord?"

"What is happening?"

"Well, Your Majesty...I can-"

The communication was cut. Maximus looked at his back and saw the Knightmare was standing in front of him. He dropped the communication device and kneeled down.

"Please! Spare me!" cried Maximus.

He saw the demonic eyes of the Knightmare, it almost resembled Satan himself with its sharp black eyes. The Knightmare's arms and back were full of spikes, emitting hadron auras. The sakuradite core was not shining a calming white radiance, but a eerie black glow, and the aura of darkness surrounded the Knightmare. Suddenly, the cockpit opened and the pilot came out.

The pilot wore a suit of black and red with a Japanese symbol on the chest saying "Vengeance". The pilot was also wearing a helmet resembling the helmets of the generals of the old Greek army, only that it didn't use feathers, but pure metal. Ans it didn't reveal the lower part of the owner's face, but only the eyes. The helmet was black which had many symbols written in it, and the long horn was tainted red with the symbols of Geass.

The pilot landed and confronted Maximus.

"P-Please! Ha-Have mercy!" cried Maximus again, kneeling down before the pilot.

The pilot laughed at his cry for mercy. The pilot kicked him in the face and grabbed the communication device and re-activated it.

"Maximus! What is the meaning of this?"

Schneizel was stunned as he didn't see Maximus, but a person looking at him straight in the eyes. Schneizel saw the eyes of Geass.

The pilot then moved the device to reveal Maximus beaten up. Schneizel then heard a safe unlocked. Then, in a split second, Maximus' head had a hole in his head, the blood flowing from his face. The pilot then attached a small chip in the device and placed it on the floor.

In that moment, all the monitors, all communication devices, and all televisions in Japan shut down and opened an image of the pilot, surrounded by destroyed Sutherlands, flaming tents, and a terrifying Knightmare.

"People Of Japan!" shouted the pilot. As the people of Japan and Schneizel heard the statement, they realized it was a voice of a woman.

"A new terror has risen in the world. The terror of greed and tyranny has engulfed the world yet again. I cannot simply watch as the peace we worked so hard for be destroyed by one man, Schneizel El Britannia!"

People cheered across the nation. Their cries for peace and an end to this war have been heard. Schneizel does nothing but smile and watch.

**x**

In the capital of Tokyo, people watched and cheered on this new masked person that might put an end to this conflict. There watching was a beautiful girl accompanied by bodyguards who are heading for Kyoto. The girl grabbed her phone and called someone.

"It looks like Diethard's channel is still working, Milly. Good job." said the girl.

"Thank you, Lady Kaguya. This is a sign for things to come." replied Milly Ashford.

**x**

"I call out to you again, citizens of Japan! Let this message be heard across the seas and other nations. We will fight back!" shouted the pilot.

"I will bring about new life, a better age! Let my name reign around the world! Let the name, Aeon, give you peace!"

The Japanese cheered and applauded as the communication was cut.

"Aeon! Aeon! Aeon! Aeon! Aeon!"

**x**

**x**

Under the mask of Aeon, a woman filled with vengeance and redemption was about to unleash her new-found reason to live. The pilot returns to her Knightmare and heads back before other Britannian forces arrive.

_Nice speech, Kallen._

She did not held on to those feelings alone, now that the man she loved was with her. It was Geass that binded them together and became one.

"Lelouch..."

_Yes, Kallen?_

"From the day we became one, I have lived a lie, like you did. The fact that I'm alive is also a lie. My name, my past, my life was destroyed the moment I lived again."

_And you regret that?_

"No. It made me realize that I need to do it, for the sake of the world you worked hard to build for us and for Nunnally. I would've regretted that I had given up so easily on life and myself. But I gained this Geass. The power to change the world."

Kallen smirked as her resolve and goal was cleared.

"Now then...

Let the true rebellion begin!"

* * *

_Part 3 (Final) - **Under The Crimson Skies** is next._

_I'm taking a break for now. I hope you read the next and final part of my fanfiction :DD_

_Thanks guys!_

- _**Alexander Drent **_


End file.
